The Rain
by SIN Productions
Summary: Every now and then the Heavens cry for a lost soul. Cale angst.


**_The Rain_**

**SIN Productions**

_The Rain belongs rightfully to SIN Productions © 2005. Plagiarism is illegal and is considered a crime. Ronin Warriors is © Sunrise, Inc. All rights reserved. Comments and criticism are welcome. Rated PG-13 for the F word._

Every now and then the Heavens cry for a lost soul...

* * *

"You do this every year." Came a soft discordant voice.

It made him cringe but he merely shrugged it off, ignoring the comment completely.

"Why do you put yourself through this useless agony over and over again? There's no point-"

He simply cut him off, "That's enough!" his own voice caught him off guard. The harsh statement came out before he could comprehend what he was saying, but at the least it had stopped the badgering.

Dais immediately shut his mouth but the disapproving frown on his features remained. His white hair falling in his line of vision as he shook his head, but said nothing more.

Cale silently passed the older man but gently put a hand on his shoulder showing his appreciation as he slipped by. He began to walk away even though he felt Dais' eye following him. Slowly he reached his destination and Dais' presence faded in the background.

It almost seemed fitting that the clouds above thickened as the day pressed on. Darkness clung to the sky even though it was mid-day and the heavens threatened to begin their ritual grieving.

The gate was even more worn this year as Cale pushed the rusted iron open. It groaned under the pressure of gently being pushed and after a hard shove it finally allowed him access. Long had there been any cheer or warmth in this place; long passed the days when flowers tried to bring a ray of hope to such a mellow-depressing atmosphere. Now all that was left were drifting memories and the corroding remains buried in these grounds.

A slight breeze brought the smell of a persisting storm, mildly urging giant cherry blossom trees with massive, overgrown branches to sway and creak with the wind. Cale pulled his jacket collar tighter around his neck in an effort to seal in his body warmth. But it was hard to feel anything but coldness when visiting such a sight.

Compared to the well kept and the commercial this place was a dump, to say the least. A near-ancient artifact that could easily be bulldozed into something more useful and modern such as a parking lot. But the drear this spot maintained was enough to keep even the fiercest of wild animals out, minus himself.

A quarter of a mile past the gate the cobalt haired man stopped with a blank expression on his face. He slowly turned to a crumbling stone and without warning bowed gracefully. The gesture would've come as a shock to anyone watching for Cale still possessed the talent to strike fear into the hearts of men with just a glance. For this man to show such a level of respect for such a place it seemed out of character, but he was alone with not a witness in sight.

For a minute Cale seemed to pause, as if in deep thought, his head tilted down with his eyes shut in a trance. Then the heavens gave, bursting open in a thunderous roar and began to weep.

The rain fell in large droplets, collecting on fallen leaves and in uncountable puddles. In a matter of seconds he was soaked to the bone but yet he remained motionless. He just stayed like that: eyes closed with raindrops dripping from his hair and down his face, mimicking tears. Although he could not muster the courage to cry here, the storm spoke for him.

"You know," Cale broke his silence, reanimated. "I'm beginning to think Dais is right, that I am causing myself unnecessary grief by coming here. So this is going to be my final goodbye."

In response the rain came down harder.

"I know that wherever you are you must be happy. You did so much for this world I can only imagine the benefits you are reaping. It's a shame really," and the one-sided conversation continued, "that I've been cursed with immortality and you weren't." he joked, "We each wore one of the nine armors so you think you'd be here too...you deserved it more than I do..." his voice trailed off. "Well as I said this is my final goodbye and," the last part came in a choked whisper, "I hope you understand."

He sighed slowly feeling somewhat defeated. "For such a valiant warrior you should've been encased in gold accompanied by a massive shrine for all to know of your brave deeds. But mortals, well, they worship all the wrong people."

He looked up at the sky for some kind of answer, but the only answer he got was the continuous rain in all its glory. Before turning around and walking away he leaned down and carefully kissed the barely readable gravestone. "Farewell Sage. Sleep peacefully my brother."

The figure of the once-murderous warlord disappeared into the night, leaving behind the memories and the guilt.

It wasn't until the following summer when Dais just happened to pass by the memorial, did he notice a startling change. It seemed the area, especially by a certain no-datchi wielding Ronin's grave, was covered in green shrubbery. It looked as if a garden had been planted but Dais knew of no one that took responsibility of the old, worn down cemetery. It had long been forgotten and abandoned by the people of Toyoma.

With one last puzzled look he snickered and managed to say with a grin plastered on his face, "Fuckin' Sage."

* * *

**End**.


End file.
